Hollywood Shockwaves
by Mrs.LaceUp
Summary: There's a lot of work in keeping a secret of any kind. Find out just how much work goes into living in a world where the star gets to shock all of Hollywood instead of the other way around.
1. Prologue: Loving Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

**Characters:**

**P= present age, F.B.= past age**

Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy: P- 18, F.B. - 15

Tess, Lola, Sanders, Barron: P- 20, F.B. - 17

Shane: P- 21, F.B. - 18

Jason: P- 23, F.B. - 20

**Summary: ****There's a lot of work in keeping a secret of any kind. Find out just how much work goes into living in a world where the star gets to shock all of Hollywood instead of the other way around.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Shane's P.O.V.:**

I stood back stage listening to the roar of the crowd before the final song of the night. I still couldn't believe how far we'd come and all the things we'd been through over the years. I couldn't help but feel that pang of gratitude that I still held all these years for one person. _So much would be different right now if it weren't for her._

"5 seconds," called the stage hand. My brothers lined up behind me ready to go on.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked patting my shoulder.

"More than," I told him with a confident nod.

"Let's do this!" Jason shouted as the stage hand signaled for us to go on and we filed out to even louder cheers. Looking out into the crowd there wasn't an empty seat to be seen. I stood and basked in the blessing that was my life. _Maybe tonight, if I'm lucky, I can get the best blessing of all_, I thought as I walked to the mic.

"This last song is one of the most special I think we've written in a long time, possibly our whole careers. This goes out to everyone who's been blessed enough to have found that one person who gives them their reason to be," I said as the song began.

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**And tell me that you love me.**  
**Everything's alright,**  
**When you're right here by my side.**  
**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**  
**I find my paradise,**  
**When you look me in the eyes.**

**How long will I be waiting**  
**To be with you again?**  
**Gonna tell you that I love you,**  
**In the best way that I can.**  
**I can't take a day without you here,**  
**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**And tell me that you love me.**  
**Everything's alright,**  
**When you're right here by my side.**  
**When you look me in the eyes,**  
**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**  
**I find my paradise,**  
**When you look me in the eyes.**

I started to make my way to the audience and some fans grabbed on to me as I went, but security quickly came and un-tangled me. Some came to follow close behind me, but I wasn't really focused on them. I was set on one thing and one thing only…

**More and more I start to realize,**  
**I can reach my tomorrow,**  
**I can hold my head up high,**  
**And it's all because you're by my side…**

"I wake up every day and live out one of the wildest dreams of people all over the world. You'd think I had everything I could ever want, but on more mornings than I'd like, there's something missing; the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," I said as I made it closer to the one I wanted to be near most. I now stood directly in front of her and she looked up at me questioningly as we locked eyes and I took her hand in mine. _After all this time they still fit like they were made to be together._ "The eyes that make it impossible to question anything ever again, but I still have one question…" I lowered down to one knee as I reached into my pocket to pull out the object that could change my life in the greatest way.

"Will you marry me?" As soon as the word left my lips I could feel the world around me go into slow motion and I could just barely make out the audience going crazy as security swarmed around us.

**When you look me in the eyes.**

**... And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side...**

"Yes! Yes!" She yelled bending down to tackle me into a hug. I clung right back to my reason for being as we shared the most magical kiss yet. I wasn't aware that Nate and Jase had ended the song until they were clapping along with the audience and congratulating us.

"Come on," I said as I grabbed her hand and in a wall of security, we made our way to the stage. She shied behind me a little bit as a spot light was turned our way.

"Thank you so much New Jersey for being so supportive and loyal after all of this time. And thank you for being a part of one of the best days of my life," I said around the biggest smile I'd ever worn on my face as I looked at my future and back out to the audience. "We love you all! Good night!"

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK! Yay, new story! This popped into my head in the middle of the night and I just had to get a start to it. I will continue this based off of feedback, so let me know if I should continue with it or not. Do not worry about "Shine on me"; that will be edited and updated over spring break which thankfully arrives in a week and a half. I love the idea for this story, I think it's cute. Hopefully I can get it to transfer from my thoughts to the chapter correctly. Most of this story will be told in flash backs and will start off from the end of Camp Rock.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

**Characters:**

**P= present age, F.B.= past age**

Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy: P- 18, F.B. - 15

Tess, Lola, Sanders, Barron: P- 20, F.B. - 17

Shane: P- 21, F.B. - 18

Jason: P- 23, F.B. - 20

**Summary: There's a lot of work in keeping a secret of any kind. Find out just how much work goes into living in a world where the star gets to shock all of Hollywood instead of the other way around.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Shane's P.O.V:**

**Shane's house, Three days later**

I was still on a buzz from the last concert. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Not only was the most beautiful, talented, caring women in the world mine, but I now got to share it with the world. Life can't get any better.

"Shane get out of the mirror and come on! It's starting," I heard Cait call from the living room.

"Ha ha ha ha, you're funny," I said dryly. "I wasn't in the mirror," I said plopping down next to Mitchie on the couch.

"Hi," I could feel the massive smile I'd worn on my face for the past few days return as I bent to kiss her. A handful of popcorn came flying at us from Cait's direction and she tried to look innocent when I glared at her. Before I could retaliate, Nate stepped in.

"Okay children cut it out. It's starting," he pointed to the muted T.V. where Hot Tunes' opening was playing. We turned it up.

"Welcome back to Hot Tunes, I'm your host Amelia Kart and we have what may be the hottest exclusive of the year for you tonight. That's right our inside interview with Shane Gray and his fiancé! Yes for those of you who have been living under a rock for the past three days, you've heard correct; pop sensation and teen hot throb, Shane Gray, is engaged. The pop star and his beautiful fiancé Mitchie Torres have kindly invited us into the story that the whole world's been buzzing about. With no further ado, let's take a look at the footage from the interview." The scene changed to a shot of me, Mitchie,and Amelia in our living room.

I laughed remembering how fun that interview turned out to be. I wish all interviews could be like that. I thought as I reminisced as the interview played.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mitchie, come on. You look fine. Calm down," I said rubbing her shoulders as she attempted to pull away and dive back into the closet.

"No I don't. This is going to be on national T.V. Shane! Your fans are going to see us! I need to look as decent as I can." she said side stepping out of my grasp. I rushed to get in front of her.

"Mitchie, if you looked any better we'd all die from the sheer beauty." I said beginning to get exasperated.

"Says you," she scoffed as she pulled out five different shirts and immediately threw them onto the pile on the bed.

"Yes, says me," I said pulling yet another shirt from her hand and throwing it in the pile as I made her look at me. "The man who loves you more than his own life, the man who wants you to know how beautiful you are and never doubt it," I stopped her from pulling away again. "Hey, I love you for you. If my fans care about me and my happiness they'll love you too. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll call them right now-,"

"No, I want to it's just... I know how much you love your fans and-,"

"I love you more." I said pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful." And she did in her thin long sleeved green shirt, died black hair, blue jeans that fit her shape beautifully, and her converse (green of course).

"Thank you," She said with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Anytime. Now, if you're done with your unnecessary freak out, we can head for the living room for the interview. Hot Tunes rep and camera crew will be here any minute," I said guiding her towards the living room. Not too long after that, Hot Tunes showed up and got everything set up.

"Hi, how are you?" asked a brunette twenty something women I remember seeing on hot tunes from time to time. "My name's Christina Maldonado. I'll be doing your interview."

"Hey, I'm Shane," I introduced myself, shaking her hand.

"I'm Mitchie," Mitchie said shyly, offering her hand.

"The surprise of the year," Christina said offering her hand back with a warm smile. Mitchie laughed. "We're going to get started as soon as we're set up and you're ready. We're going to make this as smooth as possible. You seem to be on the shy side. There's nothing to be scared of, just be you."

"Thanks," Mitchie said, her blush becoming more prominent. I tapped her on the hip and pointed towards the couch.

"Hey, Chris, we're all set if you're ready," one of the camera men said.

"Okay," she gave him thumbs up. "Are you ready?" she asked looking at us.

"As I'm going to get," Mitchie said with a shaky breath.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm good," She smiled at me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Well, let's get started." She sat on the individual recliner and Mitchie and I sat on the couch as the camera guy gave a count in cue before the cameras rolled.

"Hello Hot Tunes viewers I'm Christina Maldonado here in the home of pop heart throb Shane Gray and his fiancé Mitchie Torres." The camera turned to angle at all of us and Mitchie and I waved.

"Now Shane, it seems you have a way with shocking the world. First you and your brothers shock us with your talent at the young ages of 12,15, and 17, you broke records with your albums and tours, you've gone from bad boy of the press to any teenage girls moms dream, and now you've pulled the biggest surprise of all; you are engaged. How do you two feel?"

"Well, honestly, I'm just happy. I have no other clue how else to describe it. I'm really lucky and blessed."

"And Mitchie?"

"I feel the same. This still isn't completely real to me, but I gave up on trying to wake myself up a long time ago. I'm just enjoying the dream."

"How long have you two been together?"

"We've been friends since her first year of camp rock four years ago and we're going on three years in our relationship." Shane answered.

"This is kind of something like a fairy tale; the average girl gets her prince charming. How did this love connection come to be?"

From there Mitchie and I went into our beautiful tale.

**End flashback**

* * *

"It's no wonder your ego was so huge a few years ago, look at how many times they've called you a heart throb," Sierra scoffed next to Nate.

"Hey don't hate me cause I'm sexy," I complained. The others laughed. I could feel Mitchie laughing next to me and turned to her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," she said still laughing.

"You don't agree?" I gasped feigning being hurt.

"I very much agree I was just laughing at the comment."

"Mhm," I mumbled kissing her neck. Another handful of popcorn flew directly into my face and I turned once again to glare at Caitlyn.

"Stop!" I demanded.

"I wouldn't be throwing any if you'd cut it out with the PDA and watch the interview," she answered back.

"You're cleaning this up," I grumbled as Mitchie laughed and snuggled into me as we watched the interview.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

I still couldn't believe I was here with my crazy friends who had become more of my family over the years. I was still on my happy high. Hell, I've been on a happy high for the past three years. I still think it's too good to be true, but why not ride it out while I can? I snuggled closer into Shane as we watched our interview. A clip of Shane's proposal played and I looked down at my beautiful ring, feeling the electric shock run through me again. "I still can't believe you did that," I said giggling. The absolute joy and amazement that ran through me when he got down on his knee... I will never feel anything like that again.

"Why not? I was going ask sooner or later. Now doesn't make a difference."

"No it doesn't but it does make a difference when you risk drowning in a sea of crazy girls." Cait pointing out.

"It was worth it," he said kissing my ring. I curled up and closed my eyes as I drifted back on the things that lead us all here.

* * *

**There are 1,416 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (P.O.V.'s, location, days, etc.). This is somewhat decent compared to how it started, but very short and far from what I wanted it to be. I'm stuck between two ideas for this so, for now, this is what I have. If anyone has a suggestion or idea please leave a comment or P.M. me. Also, I am debating on whether or not I should start the retelling of Smitchie's story from the end of Camp Rock or from the beginning (though I'm leaning towards the end), so you can P.M. me, leave your opinion in a review, or vote in a poll (that I may or may not create) on my profile. Thanks for reading.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**BETA READER NEEDED!**

I apologize that this is not a chapter. I've been trying to find a Beta for a while and my search wasn't working out, so I decided to just get a start on my fics, then find a Beta. I feel that the time has come for me to actually find a Beta now, so I am starting back up on my search! If anyone knows of a good Beta or is a Beta themselves and is interested in possibly being my Beta, feel free to PM me. I would mainly prefer a Beta that is good with grammar, spelling, plot, characterization, over all organization, adaptable, and is not scared to criticize as well as compliment. Also, **I will absolutely, 100% be posting a chapter for either "Shine on me" or "Hollywood Shockwaves" by midnight tonight. Possibly one for both, we'll see what happens. I apologize once again that this is not a chapter. **


End file.
